1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to playing back content, and more specifically to playing back content in association with a portable storage medium.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the last several decades the distribution of content, such as multimedia content, images, video, music and other such content, has increased tremendously. There are a number of different formats for distributing content as well as a number of different mediums upon which content can be stored. Further, digital recordings of content have generally become the preferred mode of storing content according to some applications.
Next generation digital media formats, such as Blu-ray Disc and HD-DVD Disc, generally require that data is prepared and stored on a disc in such a manner to describe content that is stored on the disc. Typically, this information is stored in a read only manner that does not support the direct modification of such descriptive data. As such, content played back from the disc is immediately dated when it is recorded to the disc. Further, some data or content stored on the disc can rapidly become outdated or obsolete.